


The Boys Are Too Refined

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [37]
Category: Pan Am
Genre: Gen, akificlets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 01:59:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>itunes roulette: 601: The Boys Are Too Refined - The Hush Sound</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boys Are Too Refined

The bar was filled with smoke and heat and noise. The two pilots sat at the bar and nursed whiskeys as they watched the girls laugh and drink and smoke and carry on.

Colette said something that had the girls squealing with laughter. He hands made an unmistakable shrinking gesture, and Ted turned back to signal the bartender for another round.

"I thought," he told Dean, his back now to the room. "That it was the pilots who had a girl in every port. Not the girls collecting a international harem of guys."

Dean chuckled and finally turned away from where the girls were now checking out a few of the guys playing pool across the room. "Love 'em and leave 'em. Come on, if you were a girl, and you had the same opportunity, wouldn't you take it?"

"Well, yeah," Ted admitted reluctantly. "But they're, well..."

Dean lifted his tumbler for a toast. "You said it yourself. They're a new breed. And we fellas better hold on for the ride."

Ted clicked his glass against Dean's. "I'll drink to that."

They downed their drinks as the girl's laughter rang out over the noise of the crowd.


End file.
